Pregnant
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! Izaya ngidam adalah saat terburuk bagi Shizuo. Warning! M-Preg! Sukuel dari Babysitter Enjoy reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant**

**Disclamer** : Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo-sama, story milik saya XD

**Pair** : ShizuoxIzaya

**Warning** : Misstypo, aneh, OOCness, M-Preg, abal dll

**Summary **: Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, ah tidak peribahasa itu sama sekali tak cocok. Mendapat seorang anak bukanlah musibah tapi entahlah untuk kedua pasangan amazing ini.

**A/N** : Haloo saya kembali membawa sekuel dari fic babysitter saya XD

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav atau nggak Follow XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian Izaya mengecil dan kabar dari Erika mengenai kehamilan si informan. Tentu saja berita itu dibantah mentah-mentah oleh kedua sejoli. Namun kejadian Izaya yang mendadak sering pingsan dan mual-mual dipagi hari membuat Shizuo sedikit membenarkan kabar dari si gadis otaku.

Shizuo terdiam sesekali menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. Si ehem kekasih masih terbaring lemah diranjangnya.

Izaya pingsan lagi. Tepat saat mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Ingat! Saat itu mereka berdua tak mengetahui didalam perut Izaya terdapat sebuah janin yang sedang berkembang. Jadi mereka berdua _enjoy-enjoy_ saja. Memngingat mereka tak ambil pusing tentang kabar dari gadis otaku dan beberapa tanda yang janggal yang dialami Izaya belakangan lalu.

Tapi untuk jaga-jaga Shizuo sudah menghubungi si dokter ilegal untuk menanyakan keadaan ehem uke tercinta.

**From : Shizuo**

**To : Shinra**

**Subject : (none)**

**Izaya pingsan lagi**

_Send_

_1 new e-mail_

**From : Shinra**

**To : Shizuo**

**Re;Subject : (none)**

**Aku akan segera kesana.**

Shizuo meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Dia tinggal menunggu Shinra untuk ke apartemennya.

"Ngh." Mata pemuda itu mengerjab, kepalanya pening sekali. Seberkas pikiran menghampirnya."Shizu-chan." Suaranya pelan namun terkesan terburu-buru.

"Hm, kau sudah sadar?" pemuda yang masih berbaring itu melirik kearah samping, dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang sedang merokok.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pemuda berambut raven itu bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, sesekali memijit keningnya.

"Kau pingsan lagi."

Pemuda manis yang tengah bersender itu menoleh dan hanya bergumam pelan."Kenapa aku jadi sering pingsan?"

Shizuo si rambut pirang menghela nafas berat."Karena kau_"

**Knock knock knock**

Tanpa berkata apa-apa pemuda itu bergegas untuk membuka pintu, sepertinya tamunya sudah tiba.

Secepat iya pergi secepat pula ia kembali, dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya. Dan wajah Shizuo menampakkan guratan sebal, mungkin kerena gadis cerewet berpakaian serba hitam itu dan teman-temannya yang datang tak diundang.

"Izaiza!" gadis enerjik itu segera menghampiri orang yang ia panggil Izaiza."Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Kau tidak keguguran 'kan?"

"Kenapa kalian ikut!" Shizuo segera menyingkirkan Erika, gadis cerewet yang telah membuat banyak sudut siku-siku dijidatnya.

Erika merengut."Mou Shizu-chan, aku 'kan juga khawatir dengan keadaan Izaiza masa aku tak boleh menjenguknya."

Eh? Apa maksudnya tadi? Keguguran? Memangnya Izaya hamil?

**Deg**

Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan hal yang selama ini ia abaikan. Wajahnya kontan memerah padam."Ja-jadi aku be-benar-benar hamil!" mata merah kecoklatan itu membulat sempurna.

"Izaya-kun tenanglah." Disamping Izaya terdapat sosok berbaju khas dokter Shinra. Dia mencoba menenangkan Izaya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Shinra! Aku hamil! Dan aku ini laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa!" Izaya membombardir Shinra dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Pasti ini gara-gara kau Shizu-chan!" pemuda manis itu menunjuk ehem kekasihnya.

Shizuo menyerngit."Apa maksudmu kutu!"

"Hei kalian jangan ribut, akan aku jelaskan, obat yang kau minum untuk mengembalikanmu menjadi ukuran semula itu mengandung senyawa yang dapat meningkatkan hormon, kerena dosis yang aku berikan mungkin terlalu kuat berbeda dengan obat Shizuo-kun dulu. karena hormon yang berlebihan itu, tubuhmu juga ikut bereaksi, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu hal penting ini sebelumnya tapi Shizuo-kun buru-buru mengajakmu pulang." Shinra menghembuskan nafas panjang."Bahwa sebenarnya setelah meminum obat itu tidak boleh terjadi kontak fisik ehem kalian tau 'kan?"

Semua yang berada dikamar Shizuo berwajah merah."Dan ini akibatnya."

"_Protozoan idiot_!" teriak Izaya.

Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya."Ma-mana aku tau kalau ini efeknya!"

Sedangkan satu-satunya gadis yang berada disitu memandang percekcokan Izaya dan Shizuo sebagai pemandangan yang indah. Matanya berbinar dan darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya, sepertinya hayalan Erika sudah sampai langit ke tujuh. Dasar Fujoshi!

"Lalu kenapa ehem baru sekali ehem langsung jadi?" Sepertinya ada yang mulai tertarik dengan topik 'Kehamilan sang informan' ini, dialah Kadota atau sering dipanggil dengan Dotachin yang bertanya dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Itu karena Shizuo-kun juga mengalami perubahan hormon meski tak sedrastis perubahan hormon Izaya-kun." Jelas sang dokter. Semua mengangguk faham minus Erika.

"Jadi sekarang diperut Izaya sudah ada janin yang berumur sekitar dua minggu." Si dokter kembali menjelaskan.

Saat semuanya terdiam tiba-tiba saja Erika yang tadinya sibuk dengan hayalannya mengagetkan orang-orang disana dengan jeritannya."Shinra-san! Sebaiknya kau buat banyak ramuan seperti itu agar semua uke bisa hamph!" ucapan Erika sontak membuat semua pria diruangan itu bersweatdrop ria. Untung Yumasaki dengan sigap membekap mulut gadis itu.

Shizuo sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tamu-tamu terutama Erika."Terima kasih pemberitahuanmu Shinra, dan sebaiknya kalian segera pulang, ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dengan Izaya." Ujar Shizuo dengan wajah yang dibuat sekalem mungkin.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Izaiza loh Shizu-chan dia sedang mengandung." Ucap Erika dengan muka-muka layaknya ibu yang memperingatkan menantunya. Hal itu membuat wajah Izaya memerah dan membuat Shizuo kesal.

"Tak perlu ku antar sampai pintu 'kan?" aura Shizuo terlihat sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Untung reflek Kadota dan Shinra yang sangat cepat buru-buru mereka menarik teman-temannya untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen Shizuo.

**Blam**

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup itu berarti teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan apartemennya. Shizuo melirik kearah Izaya, pemuda manis itu mengembungkan pipinya."Ada apa?" sahut Izaya ketus

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Shizuo ragu.

Izaya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung."Bagaimana apanya?"

"Perutmu." Shizuo menahan malu saat menunjuk perut Izaya. Sang informan masih tak mengerti.

Shizuo menunduk tak berani menatap Izaya."Gezz, jangan kau gugurkan." Gumamnya pelan sangat pelan, tapi Izaya masih bisa mendengarnya.

Izaya tertegun."Mungkin aku masih belum menerima kehadirannya tapi tetap saja, dia anakku dan aku takkan menggugurkannya." Shizuo mendongak dilihatnya wajah teduh Izaya.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Apa gajimu sebagai penagih hutang yang sedikit itu cukup untuk kehidupan kita?"

"Ck! Gajiku memang sedikit apa itu masalah! Kau kan juga masih bisa bekerja kutu, jangan manja!"

"Mou Shizu-chan apa kau tau orang hamil itu tidak boleh melakukan hal yang menguras tenaga, itu akan berdampak buruk bagi bayi yang dikandung dan juga Shiki-san pasti takkan memperbolehkanku bekerja dalam kondisi yang tampak lemah seperti ini." Izaya memasang tampang anak anjing terbuang dan itu membuat Shizuo kesal.

"Bukannya pekerjaanmu hanya duduk didepan layar laptopmu huh! Dan juga Shiki tak akan tau karena kandunganmu sama sekali belum terlihat bodoh!"

"Shizu-chan jangan bicara kasar-kasar, aku tak mau bayiku terkontaminasi dengan kata-katamu itu."

Cukup sudah emosi Shizuo memuncak."Bayinya bahkan belum berwujud, dasar idiot!"

Detik kemudian ekspresi Izaya berubah sendu."..." pemuda raven itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ku_I-izaya."

"Shizu-chan kata-katamu sungguh tak berperasaan! Meskipun janin dalam perutku belum berbentuk tetap saja dia calon anak kita."

Ini aneh mood Izaya berubah mendadak. Shizuo harus buru-buru menghubungi Shinra!

"Shi-shizu-chan jangan jahat begitu." Izaya menengadah. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

Shizuo menghela ini bagian dari fase kehamilan dia harus sabar. Didekatinya si pemuda ramping didepannya. Pria pirang itu memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu erat."Maafkan aku ya?" Izaya mengangguk pelan.

TBC or The End?

Tak banyak cakap silahkan review :D


	2. Ngidam part 1

**Pregnant**

**Disclamer** : Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo-sama, story milik saya XD

**Pair** : ShizuoxIzaya

**Warning** : Misstypo, aneh, OOCness, M-Preg, abal dll

**Summary **: Izaya ngidam adalah saat terburuk bagi Shizuo

**A/N** : Haloo saya update fic ini, silahkan membaca :D

**Tertarik? Mohon Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back'**

**Tertarik tapi nggak mau review? Silahkan Fav atau nggak Follow XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**Trimeter 1 (1-12 minggu)**

Pagi yang cukup bising dikamar mandi. Sudah hampir tigapuluh menit sang tokoh utama belum juga keluar dari sana. Tidak-tidak ini bukan adegan iya-iya yang sering muncul jika mendengar kata kamar mandi. Ini benar-benar jauh dari persepsi itu. Si pemuda berambut hitam –tokoh utama- berdiri lemah di wastafel. Tampak dari cermin kamar mandi wajahnya sangat pucat, tangan rampingnya memegang perut.

"Hooek_ukh...hoek."

"Kau sudah baikan?" seseorang masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan secangkir minuman yang mengepul.

"Entah Shiz_hoek_kh." Tubuh ramping itu semakin lemas saja.

Si pirang berjalan mendekatinya."Ini, teh hangat, cepat minumlah." Disodorkannya cangkir itu dan diterima dengan tangan bergetar dari pemuda didepannya.

Satu tegukan minuman itu membuat perutnya yang luarbiasa mual menjadi menghangat. Benar-benar tepat sasaran."_Arigatou_ Shizu-_chan_." Ucapnya lemah.

"Haaa sepertinya aku harus mengajukan libur untuk beberapa hari kalau kau masih seperti ini." Si pirang melenggang keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau bekerja saja Shizu-_chan_, aku baik-baik saja." Si _raven_ mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah pelan.

Shizuo sang ehem suami ehem berhenti berjalan dia berbalik badan dan menatap sang ehem istri ehem."Dan meninggalkanmu dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Izaya terdiam, ada apa dengan Shizu-channya, tumben sekali dia sangat perhatian dengannya."Habiskan sarapanmu kutu." Izaya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Jangan mengaduk-aduk makanan, oi kutu!" bentak Shizuo yang jengah melihat Izaya menatap makanannya bosan dan mengaduk-aduknya tak jelas.

"Shizu-_chan_~" nada bicara Izaya terdengar manja.

"Hm." Sahut si calon ayah tanpa memperhatikan.

"Shizu-_chan_, kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Shizuo melipat korannya, ditatapnya Izaya dengan pandangan heran. Wajah Izaya terlihat ragu."Cepat katakan kutu."

"Emm, anu sebelumnya ini bukan murni keinginanku." Izaya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lalu?" Shizuo makin terheran saja.

Izaya memandang Shizuo sebentar dan kemudian menunduk tangannya mengelus perut rampingnya."I-ini keinginannya." Dalam hidup Izaya belum pernah merasakan kegugupan sseperti ini saat berhadapan dengan Shizuo.

"Apa yang dia mau." Shizuo mencoba memakluminya, Shinra pernah memberitahunya akan keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi saat fase kehamilan.

"Emmm, dia mau...tapi jangan marah ya." Shizuo menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Izaya yang tak kunjung berbicara membuat si pirang mulai hilang kesabaran."Cepat katakan saja!"

"Di-dia mau kau menjilat itu." Telunjuk Izaya menunjuk belakang Shizuo. Reflek si _ex-bartender_ menoleh.

Shizuo semakin bingung, yang dia lihat hanya peralatan mencuci piring dan beberapa piring kotor."Apa?"

"Itu yang hijau itu." Shizuo menoleh lagi, hijau? Hanya ada cairan hijau tak layak makan disana.

"Tidak!" sanggah sang ayah cepat. Gila saja itu s*nl*ght masa Shizuo harus menjilatnya.

"Harus mau Shizu-_chan_ demi dia!" Izaya berdiri dan menunjuk perutnya. _Mood swing_ Izaya sepertinya kambuh.

"Tidak! Kau ingin membunuhku huh!"

"Kau tak akan mati hanya karena itu Shizu-_chan_, lagian kau kan bukan manusia." Kata-kata Izaya sangatlah menohok. Shizuo mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan cemberut Izaya.

"_Baby_, papamu tak peduli denganmu." Izaya memasang raut sedih."Aku akan mencarikan papa yang lebih peduli padamu." Diusapnya perut datar itu dan berlalu pergi.

"Oi kutu! Mau kemana kau!" Shizuo beranjak dari duduknya, mengejar Izaya yang sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen mewah milik Izaya.

"Mencari papa baru." Bibirnya manyun, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang.

Shizuo menghela nafas berat."Jangan melakukan hal bodoh _flea_."_jeda Shizuo tampak berfikir."Baiklah aku akan menuruti permintaanmu."

"_Hontou_?" wajah Izaya nampak berseri, Shizuo mengangguk enggan.

Pasangan itu kembali ke dapur. Langkah ringan Izaya diiringi langkah gontai Shizuo. Hei wajar saja kan Shizuo nampak enggan. Acara ngidam Izaya sangatlah absurd dan parahnya lagi ini acara ngidam yang pertama. Dan kata Shinra fase ngidam itu tidak Cuma sekali dua kali. _Oh god_ kuatkan Shizuo untuk menerima cobaan di trimeter pertama kehamilan si informan.

"_Hora_!" tanpa sadar Shizuo sudah berada didepan bak cuci piring dan Izaya dengan senyum sumringah menyodorkan sebotol produk sabun pencuci piring berwarna hijau.

Keraguan Shizuo kembali. Dia tak mau menjilat cairan hijau tak layak makan itu! Tapi ini demi anak yang ada diperut Izaya."Aku menunggu Shizu-_chan_." Suara cempreng Izaya membuyarkan lamunan Shizuo.

"Kemarikan." Shizuo merebut botol itu. Diteteskannya sedikit si sabun ke telapak tangannya. Matanya melirik kearah Izaya."Jika terjadi apa-apa denganku kau harus menanggung semuanya kutu."

"Aku akan siap menjadi janda satu anak dan akan menikah dengan Dotachin."

"Sialan kau!"

Shizuo mendekatkan telapak tangannya. Lidahnya terjulur secara perlahan. Sedikit lagi lidahnya akan mengecap rasa apa yang dihasilkan sabun cuci piring itu.

"Shizu-_chan_ kau lama, aku tidak sabar menunggunya!" dengan seenak jidat Izaya mendorong tangan Shizuo dan bisa kita tau apa yang terjadi. Telapak tangan mengenai tepat dibibir dan lidah Shizuo yang terjulur.

Pahit

Rasa sabun

Aroma jeruk nipis

Dan sedikit sensasi mint

Tidak buruk juga /plak

"Shizu-_chan_, aku mau _ootoro_." Izaya sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan Shizuo yang sedang gencar-gencarnya membasuh mulutnya dengan air kran.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Shizu-_chan_ kau dengar aku tidak sih!"

"_Urusai_!" bentak Shizuo.

"Shizu-_chan hidoi na_!" Izaya berlari keluar apartemen dengan dramatis tak lupa dia membawa jaket bulunya.

**Blam**

Semua terjadi bergitu cepat.

"AAAArrrgh! Sialan kau Shinra!" raung Shizuo setelah tersadar dari adegan dramatis Izaya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Izaya berjalan dipinggir trotoar. Shinjuku nampak sudah lenggang dari pejalan kaki. Orang-orang kantor sudah berangkat dua jam yang lalu, begitu pula dengan anak-anak sekolah. Tak terlalu terik dan juga tak terlalu dingin benar-benar suasana yang ideal.

Tapi suasana yang sangat tak ideal bagi kokoro Izaya. Dia sangat kesal dengan Shizuo. Tanpa alasan yang jelas si mahkluk pirang itu membentaknya. Izaya benar-benar kesal!

Masa bodohlah dengan Shizuo, dia mau ke tempat Simon dan memesan beberapa _ootoro_ untuk perutnya.

.

.

.

"Yo, Izaya mau makan _sushi_?" si pria Rusia menghadangnya. Izaya mengangguk sambil tersenyum."Silahkan! Nikmati _sushi_ enak."

Tanpa menunggu lama Izaya segera menjejakkan kakinya masuk kedalam restoran itu. Tak terlalu ramai mengingat ini masih jam sibuk. Pemuda berjaket bulu itu berjalan menuju counter dan memesan _ootoro_. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat yang pas untuk memakan makanan favoritnya.

"Izaiza." Izaya menoleh kearah sumber suara, tanpa perlu menerka Izaya sudah tak siapa si pemilik suara nyaring itu."_Kochi! kochi!_" si gadis serba hitam itu melambai kearahnya. Izaya menurut saja, toh banyak teman lebih baik daripada makan sendirian.

"Orihara-_san_ silahkan duduk disini." Si rambut pirang, patner si Erika –gadis yang memanggilnya kemari- menggeser duduknya memberi tempat untuk Izaya duduk.

"_Arigatou_, Walker-_kun_." Tanpa ragu Izaya duduk diantara mereka.

"Ne, dimana Shizu-_chan_?" tanya Erika membuka percakapan.

"Tidak tau." Jawab Izaya ketus. Orang-orang dihadapan Izaya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya." Kali ini pemuda bertutup kepala ikut bersuara, Kadota.

"Tidak tau." Masih dengan nada yang sama Izaya menjawab.

"_Mou_, Izaiza kau kenapa? Aku khawatir." Erika memasang wajah sedih, tapi ada aura _kira-kira blink-blink_ disekitarnya. Sangat kontras.

"Izaya pesananmu." Suara Simon yang menggelegar mengagetkan orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu.

"_Arigatou_ Simon." Izaya kembali ceria. Ckckck dasar labil.

"Whoooa, pesananmu banyak sekali Orihara-_san_." Pemuda berambut coklat muda –Togusa- yang sedari tadi terdiam terkejut dengan porsi tak wajar untuk satu orang.

"_Psst_ Dotachin apa orang hamil makannya akan ekstrim begitu?" Erika berbisik pada Kadota, yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Mereka berempat memperhatikan Izaya dengan tatapan intens. Sejak Simon mengantar pesanan Izaya, mahkluk raven itu sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tak memakannya Izaya?" Izaya menoleh, dia melihat Shizuo berdiri didepan ruangan itu.

"Shizu-_chan_." Izaya menghambur ke pelukan Shizuo."Aku merindukanmu."

"Jangan berlebihan hei kutu, salahmu sendiri kabur dari rumah."

"Maafkan aku Shizu-_chan_ aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Izaya mempererat pelukannya.

"_Mood swing_?" gumam Kadota pada Shizuo yang masih bertahan dipelukan Izaya.

"Hmm, begitulah."

Sisa hari berlalu dengan lancar tanpa ada acara ngidam dari Izaya. _Mood swing_nya juga tak terlalu parah. Ya semoga beberapa minggu ke depan keadaan tak semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

"Shizu-_chan_~ bangun~!" Izaya menggoncang-goncang bahu Shizuo cukup kencang, membuat si perang mengerang kesal.

"Geeez ini masih pagi, kutu jangan berulah." Shizuo menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Shizu-_chan_ dia menginginkan sesuatu." Ujar si raven lemah.

Shizuo meliriknya sebentar."Apa?"

"_Ootoro_."

"Nanti aku belikan." Shizuo memejamkan matanya kembali.

Izaya merengut."Sekarang Shizu-_chan_." Dia kembali menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Shizuo.

Si pirang menggeram."Yang benar saja kutu, ini masih jam tiga pagi!" bentaknya kesal.

"Aku nggak mau tau Shizu-_chan_, bagaimanapun caranya harus ada _ootoro_ sekarang!" teriak si _raven_ manja.

Shizuo mengacak rambutnya kasar. Aaarrgh! Rasanya ingin melempar sesuatu.

Hening. Izaya masih ngambek Shizuo masih mengantuk.

.

.

.

"Shizu-_chan_."

"Haa, baik akan aku carikan." Shizuo bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya.

"Shizu-_chan_." Shizuo masih fokus dengan jaket yang akan dikenakan dan tak memperdulikan si uke diranjang.

"Aku berangkat." Ujar Shizuo malas.

"_Chotto_ Shizu-_chan_, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Apa lagi!"

"_Ootoro_nya rasa strawberry ya, oh iya rasa lemon juga."

Haaaa! Apa tadi _ootoro_ rasa strawberry sama lemon!

"Mana ada yang seperti itu kutu!" raung Shizuo semakin frustasi. Dini hari seperti ini dia tak tau harus membeli _ootoro_ dimana sekarang masalahnya tambah lagi._ Ootoro_ rasa strawberry dan lemon!

Apa calon anaknya mau mengerjainya!

"Hati-hati Shizu-_chan_." Izaya melambaikan tangannya dan senyum tanpa dosa terkembang dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Shizuo menyisir jalan Shinjuku-Ikebokuro, restoran sushi yang ia tau semuanya tutup. Tentu saja, jam berapa sekarang, baru jam setengah empat pagi. Harus kemana lagi dia?

Bagaimana kalau dia menghubungi Simon saja, siapa tau dia mau membantunya.

Setelah membujuk rayu Simon tak lupa Shizuo juga menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi pada kutu kesayangannya akhirnya Simon membuatkannya beberapa _ootoro_ untuknya. Sekarang tinggal satu masalahnya, bagaimana dia bisa membuat _ootoro-ootoro_ ini berasa strawberry dan lemon. Si pirang berfikir keras.

Bagaimana dengan selai? Ada selai strawberry 'kan?

Lalu yang rasa lemon Shizuo bisa menambahkannya dengan minuman bubuk ma*im*s sachet rasa lemon. Haha masalah terpecahkan dia hanya tinggal pergi ke minimarket 24 jam dan setelah itu dia bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju apartemen Izaya. Dia tak sabar ingin segera memejamkan matanya dan merebahkan badannya. Sepuluh meter lagi~

_Dddrrtt_

_Ddrrt_

Perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Diambilnya sang ponsel yang ada dikantung celananya.

**Pik**

"_Moshi-moshi_ Shizu-_chan_, kau belum mendapatkan _ootoro_nya 'kan? Aku mendadak tak nafsu memakan _ootoro_. Tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku mau...

To Be Continue

Ayo-ayo siapa yang mau menistakan Shizu-papa? Angkat tangan~

Saya akan memberi kesempatan bagi readers-tachi untuk mambantu Izaya menistakan suaminya XDD /plak. Ayo yang ada ide dengan acara ngidam Izaya-mama bisa coret-coret dikotak review :D

Yang unik ya :3

Big thanks bagi yang udah review, fav, follow, view and visit, berkunjung lagi ya :D

Jya ne

RRNRd


End file.
